


(Happy) Merry (Birthday) Chase

by mykmyk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Eames and another merry chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Happy) Merry (Birthday) Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/gifts).



> Written for the one and only lolahardy.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!  
> Beta'd by my special snowflake, thank you!

Eames was pretty sure Arthur was hiding something. He had this strange feeling since they’d come back home from the last job a few days back.   
Arthur asked him then if they could take some time off. To “recharge their batteries”. Last time Arthur needed to “recharge his batteries” was after the Fischer job. Eames said “Of course, kitten, whatever you want”, but he was a bit worried.  
He was so worried he forgot about his birthday.

***

Eames lazily opened his eyes, yawned and stretched. Arthur’s side of the bed was long cold, which did not surprise him, Arthur was a morning person after all.  
Eames was thinking about going back to sleep but then he smelled something.  
Eggs. Bacon. Baked beans.  
It could mean only one thing.  
Arthur was making a full breakfast.  
So there was no way in hell Eames would stay in bed. He got up and, not even bothering with a shower, he put on some boxers and went to the kitchen.  
Arthur was busy with putting everything on the plates, softly humming to himself.  
Eames fell in love with him once more. It was like the twentieth time that week and it was only Tuesday.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty,” said Arthur and turned to Eames, plate in each hand. “Sit down, breakfast’s ready.”  
“Morning, darling,” said Eames and sat down. A cup of tea was already waiting on the table. Arthur put a plate in front of him.  
Yep, full English breakfast. With black pudding and everything.  
They ate in silence and when they finished, Eames said, “Arthur darling, it was the best breakfast I’ve ever had.”  
Arthur smiled.  
“You say that every time I make the full breakfast.”  
“And every time it’s true.”  
Arthur just shook his head, smile still on his face.  
Eames stood up, took the plates and put them in the sink. Suddenly he had this strange feeling once again. The feeling that something was off. Something was _wrong._  
He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t even hear that Arthur left the kitchen.  
“Eames? Are you okay?” Arthur asked after he’d come back.  
“Of course I am, why shouldn’t I?” Eames hoped his voice sounded normal.  
“You were miles away. Anyway, I have to pick up some things, it shouldn’t take too much time, so I will be home soon, okay?” said Arthur and kissed Eames goodbye.  
Now Eames was more than sure that Arthur was up to something.

***

When Arthur left, Eames took a shower. When he came back to the bedroom he saw an envelope on his pillow. He opened it with shaking hands. Maybe it was a goodbye note? Maybe Arthur had left him for good?  
He braced himself for the worst and started reading.

_Happy birthday!_  
To get the first part of your present visit 76 Fraser Avenue.  
Tell the clerk that Arthur sent you.   
Everything is paid for.   
A. 

Eames read the note again. And again. And then he laughed so hard he cried.

***

There was a hardware store at 76 Fraser Avenue.  
Eames had no idea what he was doing there but he entered the shop and went straight to the cash desk.  
“Hello,” he greeted the clerk. “Arthur sends me.”  
“Oh, yes, of course, you are Mister Eames, right?”  
“That would be me,” said Eames.  
“Wait a second and I will bring your order.”  
After a while the clerk was back with yet another envelope and a… shovel?  
“Here you go,” he said and smiled at Eames. “Everything is paid for, so don’t worry.”  
“Thank you,” said Eames and took the shovel and the envelope from the man.

***

Back in his car, Eames opened the envelope and read the following note.

_Now visit 134 Back Row._  
You know what to say.  
A. 

***

This time it was a garden centre and a small tree. And of course an envelope. But this time there was not only a note but also a key.

_You’re almost done!_  
Your next destination is at 98 Croft Road.  
Locker number 69.  
A. 

***

Eames found blueprints in the locker. Blueprints of a house. And a GPS.  
He had no idea what to think about all of this. A shovel, a tree and blueprints. It didn’t make any sense to him.  
The last note said:

 _Now come and find me.  
A._  
Eames turned the GPS on. The coordinates were already uploaded.  
Twenty minutes later he reached his destination. It was a land not so far from the main road. Eames noticed Arthur’s car and parked his nearby.   
“Hello, darling,” said Eames. “You led me on a merry chase.”  
Arthur smiled.   
“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”  
“Oh, I liked it very much so. But I have no idea what all these things mean. A shovel, darling? Do you want me to dig a grave for somebody? And then plant a tree on it? I don’t get the blueprints part either.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames. Eames liked it when Arthur did that. In Arthurian it meant “you are so ridiculous I can’t help myself but love you”.  
Suddenly Arthur looked nervous. As if he weren’t sure what to do next. So Eames just took him into his arms and kissed his hair.  
“Because I would do this, you know,” he said and Arthur laughed a bit.  
“I know. But you don’t have to.”  
“So what do I have to do?”  
Arthur had licked his lips before he spoke.  
“You know this phrase – every man should build a house, plant a tree and father a son. And I thought that maybe… Maybe you would like to these things with me? I bought this land. It’s ours. We can build our house here. The blueprints? I made them. I’m sure you know why you need a shovel now.”  
Eames didn’t know what to say so he remained silent and just kept looking at Arthur.   
“Oh my god, say something, Eames.”  
But Eames was still quiet, he simply took Arthur again into his arms and kissed him, kissed him, kissed him.  
Because now he knew what it meant.  
It meant _everything_.  
It meant _forever_.  
And Eames couldn’t think of a better gift.  
“Oh, Arthur,” Eames said finally, his voice full of love. “Of course I want to do all these things with you.”  
This time Arthur kissed him. When they broke their kiss, Arthur said:  
“So we have a tree and we will start building our house soon. What about the son thing? Wanna go home and try your best to make me pregnant?”  
Eames grinned.  
“Happy birthday to me!”


End file.
